dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Research and Development
Since Brainiac's arrival, scientists and engineers have been working tirelessly to learn everything possible about the Exobytes Future Lex Luthor released into the atmosphere. Though many of the Exobytes have found their way to human hosts, more have gone dormant and begun to decay; turning into Exo-Material. Research and Development (R&D) is a system, brought on by breakthroughs in nanite technology, that will allow Heroes and Villains to find and utilize these unclaimed Exobytes and create powerful Consumables and formerly also Equipment Mods. Basic items used in research and development are called R&D Parts and R&D Components. Instructions Exo-Material In Gotham City, Central City and Metropolis, players can find Exo-Material laying around rooftops, on streets, and on beaches. They are the base material for manufacturing products in Research and Development. R&D Vendors R&D Vendors are special NPC that can be found in each of the three wings (Meta/Meta, Tech/Tech and Magic/Magic) of the Watchtower and the Hall of Doom. They allow players to purchase essential parts for creating items: *Basic plans *Equipment Interfaces of all levels, which are the basic elements to mix with Exobytes to obtain Equipment Mods or supply consumables. R&D Stations An R&D station is used to modify items, salvage items out of old items, and create new improved items, through the use of Exobytes. In order to create new items and modifiers, players need to obtain Research and Development Plans from R&D Vendors. Some end of level bosses will also drop plans amongst their loot. Sockets Each gear, or armor, features a socket that can incorporate a modification item (equipment mod) to boost the gear's stats. In addition, if the modification item matches the color of the socket, a bonus stat boost will also occur. The bonus stat boost is listed on the gear. The mod color and the socket color do not need to be a perfect match (E.g. Placing a Red Mod in a Yellow Socket) but matching allows an extra affinity bonus to be achieved as described in the armor. The mod color is based on the types of exobits used in its construction. R&D Gear For gear dropping as loot from Episode 15 to Episode 26 it is possible to assemble missing gear by buying R&D plans from episode vendors and collecting R&D parts by salvaging unneeded gear from the according episodes. So far certain gear items per episode cycle, e.g. the face, rings or neck, are exclusively available this way while all others will drop from the content. Levels of plans *Alpha - Level 1-19 plans dropped by bosses in level 1-19 content. *Beta - Level 19-30 plans dropped by bosses in level 19-30 content. *I - Tier 1 plans dropped by bosses in Tier 1 alerts and duos *II - Tier 2 plans dropped by bosses in Tier 2 raids and alerts. *III - Tier 3 plans dropped by bosses in Tier 3 raids, alerts and duo. *IV - Tier 4 plans dropped by bosses in the Themyscira:Gates of Tartarus raid. *V - Tier 5 plans dropped by bosses in the Tier 5 operations *V Expert - Tier 5 Expert plans dropped by bosses in the Tier 5 raids *VI - Tier 6 plans dropped by bosses in the Tier 6 alerts and raids. *VI Expert - Tier 6 Expert plans dropped by bosses in the Tier 6+ raids *VII - Tier 7 plans dropped by bosses in the Tier 7 alerts and raids. *VIII - Tier 8 plans dropped by bosses in the Tier 8 alerts and raids. *Olympian - Olympian plans dropped by bosses in Amazon Fury Part III content. *Special Forces - Special Forces plans dropped by bosses in Age of Justice content. *Goons of Gotham - Goons of Gotham plans dropped by bosses in Riddled with Crime and Earth 3 content. *Atlantean Royal Guard - Atlantean Royal Guard plans dropped by bosses in Deluge content. *Titans - Titans plans dropped by bosses in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract content. *Undercurrent - Undercurrent plans dropped by bosses in Atlantis content. *Fellowship of the Arcane - Fellowship of the Arcane plans dropped by bosses in Justice League Dark content. *Gotham Resistance - Gotham Resistance plans dropped by bosses in Metal Part I content. Trivia *Research and Development was introduced in game update 8. *Research and Development becomes available to players once they reach level 8. *Game update 9 added two new Soder Cola recipes that are superior to Soder Cola Extreme. The recipes are purchasable on the Research and Development vendors. *High level and wealthy players are usually willing to trade large amounts of cash or valuable items for exobits. *The appearance of the R&D Stations are based off of The Atom's scientific table in The Watchtower as seen in the episode #26: Auld Acquaintance'. Gallery File:R&D Station Logo.png File:R&DPickup.png File:R&DTable.jpg File:jcfoO.jpg File:ZX3hZ.jpg File:GsVix.jpg External Links *DCUO R&D Exobit Quick Guide by Magmus Khan -- A Research and Development Spreadsheet that will calculate the number of exobits needed for your plans. Category:Glossary Category:Research and Development Category:Databases Category:Guides Category:Article of the Month